The Origin Of The Legendary Trio
by Stellalunar66
Summary: A tragedy begins to unfold as the Nether and End dimensions start to collide into the normal dimension. Sky, Deadlox, and MinecraftUniverse (Jason) are all facing this situation head-on, and revive the Legendary Trio consisting of Enderlox, Skybrine, and WitherMU. Their lives are at risk due to soul corruption, but, will they be able to save themselves from their dark side?
1. Chapter 1 Enderlox

It all started one day, a trio met up to discuss some news that all three of them heard. The three people were Sky, MinecraftUniverse (I'll call him Jason to make things simple), and Deadlox. Sky was the one who brought up the news, but he told them to not tell anyone else and that they were to meet at a certain location where he would reveal the secret to them. Sky claimed that if they told anyone else there would be consequences.  
>"So, Sky, what is this big secret you wanted to tell us about?" Deadlox asked.<br>"Well, it's a long story," began Sky. "Actually, it's more of a rumor."  
>"What is this rumor?" asked Jason<br>"Ok, so it's said that something wrong is happening and nobody knows how to fix it," Sky explained. "They say that the Nether, the End, and the normal world are colliding."  
>"But the Nether and the End are two different dimensions," Jason pointed out.<br>"Yes they are, but they are still going to collide. The two dimensions are moving at two different speeds, this is a problem," Sky explained.  
>"But which dimension is faster?" asked Deadlox.<br>"The End is significantly faster, it's going to collide within a day and the Nether is going to collide within 4-10 months," Sky said with panic.  
>"So we are screwed," Jason pointed out<br>"More like the whole world," corrected Deadlox.  
>"Rumors say it won't be any different, the only difference will be the atmosphere and the sky, it will look like the End except without the towers." Sky said. "This is only the beginning though."<br>"The beginning of what?" asked Jason  
>"The beginning of a new universe?" Deadlox guessed.<br>"No something much worse," answered Sky. "This is the beginning, of the End."

Sky, Deadlox, and Jason had to prepare for the worst. With the End colliding in a few hours, they needed to figure out something that could fix this.  
>"Wait, I know," Jason said with excitement.<br>"What is it Jason?" asked Sky.  
>"There is a special type of the eye of ender that keeps the End stable," Jason explained. "There are specific instructions on what to do with this eye of ender, but I don't know them."<br>"Oh," said Sky with disappointment. "But what do you do before you use the eye of ender."  
>"Someone has to take it and use the eye of ender," Jason explained. "Many people have done it before, and they all were able to stop similar things from happening."<br>"So it's like a curse," Deadlox pointed out.  
>"Yeah, a curse that takes place every 100 or so years," responded Jason.<br>"So who is willing to do this task?" Sky asked.  
>There was a long silence.<br>"I guess I'll do it," volunteered Deadlox.  
>"You sure?" asked Sky.<br>"Yeah, sure, I'm fine with it if nobody else wants to," Deadlox responded. "As long as we don't die because we didn't do anything."  
>"Yeah," agreed Jason. "I'd prefer to die trying, and die with a purpose."<br>"Ok, so now we got to find this cursed eye of ender," Sky said with concern.  
>"They say it's hidden in a secret part of the End in a dungeon like room," explained Jason. "So we need to go to the End."<br>"How do you know this stuff?" asked Sky amazed.  
>"I just do," Jason responded.<br>"Save the questions, we got to find this dungeon thing," Deadlox reminded.  
>"Yes we do," said Sky with confidence. "Let's go, to the End."<p>

The trio found a dungeon later on and jumped into the end portal with only 2 hours left until the End and the normal world collide. Knowing they were pressed for time they ignored the ender dragon as much as possible so they could focus on finding the hidden dungeon. At one point the ender dragon started attacking them more frequently in one specific location. The trio caught on and decided to dig down in the area to see if they could find this hidden dungeon underground. As they dug down, they reached a small little room, just big enough for about 10 people to fit in it.  
>"Well here we are, the secret underground dungeon," said Deadlox.<br>"So Jason, using your surprisingly good knowledge about this world colliding rumor, where is this cursed eye of ender?" asked Sky.  
>"It should be here, maybe push this button and pull that lever," suggested Jason.<br>Some redstone activated and the trio heard pistons going off, some pistons hiding a room went off and exposed the entrance.  
>"Hey there's another room over here,"exclaimed Deadlox.<br>"Let's go in," suggested Jason. "The cursed eye might be in there."  
>"Jason, I'm going to go up and prevent the ender dragon from destroying the dungeon,"yelled Sky. "I'll fend him off for as long as I can."<br>Jason nodded and Sky went up to the surface.  
>"Ok Deadlox, do you know what to do from here?" asked Jason.<br>"Yeah, I think so," responded Deadlox.  
>"I'll wait out here and guard the room," clarified Jason. "You ok with that?"<br>"I'm fine with it," replied Deadlox.  
>Jason stepped out of the room and hears the roar of the ender dragon above.<br>"Jason! Jason I'm startled!" Sky yelled in fear.  
>"Oh god, I guess I got to help him," sighed Jason. "Deadlox, I'm going up to help Sky ok?"<br>"Ok!" yelled Deadlox.  
>Jason made his way up to sky and they fought off the ender dragon to keep the dungeon and Deadlox safe. Deadlox was in the room looking at the cursed eye of ender and took a deep breath to calm himself. He reached out and grabbed the eye of ender from its pedestal and felt it vibrate. The eye of ender started to glow a purple color and it teleported from his hand to the pedestal. On the pedestal was a symbol. This symbol represented the hex (curse) that was put on the eye of ender to make it powerful yet deadly. Thinking Deadlox was the next person to use the cursed eye's power, the eye of ender planted itself into Deadlox's right eye, it then appeared to fade away. The eye of ender didn't fade, it dissolved and turned into a power source in the core of his headset. When it's triggered, a new power is triggered as well, it sends waves of energy directly to the mind to cause different things to change such as mutations and the person's thoughts. However, to trigger this power source you need a strong desire to fight or strong feelings for life. At this time, Deadlox had a strong desire to fight and move on from this dimension colliding event, so these emotions triggered the power source and the mutation started. Black dragon wings with a purple trim extended upward breaking the ceiling above, and a black dragon tail with purple spikes and trim flung to the right smashing the wall. The color green faded to purple on his headset.<br>"Hey Jason, did you feel that shake from the ground just now?" asked Sky.  
>"Yeah, I did. I also heard a crash too, I'll go see if everything is alright," responded Jason.<br>Jason went back down into the dungeon and walked back to the room Deadlox was in. When he got to the entrance, it was silent.  
>"Hey, Deadlox, you ok?" asked Jason.<br>There was no response.  
>"Deadlox?" Jason asked with a worried tone as he looked inside the room.<br>In the room, Jason saw Deadlox, but he had been mutated. Ender dragon wings and tail, clawed hands, fangs, and the color purple instead of green.  
>"Is that you Deadlox?" asked Jason with a scared tone in his voice.<br>There was no response, again.  
>"Sky, Sky!" Jason yelled. "Sky get down here!"<br>Deadlox turned around and saw Jason, but the hexed (cursed) eye of ender saw him as a threat and wanted him gone. His eyes turned from a red to a glowing purple and turned the pupil into a slit. A glowing, purple dragon eye.  
>"Sky!" Jason yelled again. "Sky come here!"<br>Deadlox got up and walked toward Jason. Jason looked straight into the dragon eye, it looked like it was full of rage and hatred. Deadlox then lunged himself at Jason and pinned him to the ground.  
>"SKY!" Jason yelled as loud as he could.<br>Sky came sprinting into the dungeon and found Jason pinned to the floor with a dragon mutant looking like he was about to murder him.  
>"You're not Deadlox aren't you," Sky said loudly and with fear. "Who are you?"<br>"I'm defiantly not Deadlox," said the mutant.  
>"I knew you weren't," Sky responded. "But who are you?"<br>The mutant stabbed Jason in the shoulder to try to prevent him from moving, and Sky stood there in horror.  
>"You're defiantly not Deadlox," Sky repeated.<br>"Of course I'm not," responded the mutant.  
>"If your not Deadlox, then I ask again, who are you?" Sky raised his voice.<br>"Don't be a fool, I'm Enderlox," said Enderlox.  
>Enderlox turned and walked over to Sky, and Sky took out his sword in self-defense. Sky attempted to swipe at Enderlox, but Enderlox grabbed the blade as if it were nothing.<br>"I know your still in there Deadlox," Sky said confidently. "Why don't you come out?"  
>"Deadlox isn't here," Enderlox responds. "The only one here is me."<br>Enderlox hit a pressure point on Sky's neck to knock him unconscious, and then stabbed him in the back with the sword. Enderlox then took his leave into the spacious world of the combined End and normal world. He then spread his wings and flew up high into the air.  
>"The combination of the two dimensions is complete, and I, Enderlox, is free once again!"<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 Skybrine

A few months later, after Sky and Jason got out of the End after Enderlox's appearance, they recovered from their injuries Enderlox had inflicted. Jason looked out the window of their room and looked at the starry sky, from the crumbling End dimension.  
>"It seems the End reached its limit," whispered Jason to himself.<br>"Huh?" Sky asked.  
>"Hey Sky, your up," Jason said enthusiastically.<br>"Hey Jason," Sky responded.  
>Jason and Sky looked out the window at the slowly collapsing End. Sky looked out at the galaxy-like sky and remembered everything that happened in the End with Deadlox turning into mutant Enderlox.<br>"So it definably reality," Sky muttered under his breath.  
>"What?" Jason asked in response.<br>"Deadlox is really Enderlox now?" Sky said depressingly.  
>"Yeah, that is the reality," stated Jason. "But with that eye of ender gone, the End dimension will collapse, only a month and a half is left of the End dimension's lifespan."<br>"Oh yeah, each dimension has a six month lifespan if their key source of stability is taken or destroyed," remembered Sky.  
>"You want to go outside to check the conditions with me?" asked Jason.<br>"Sure," replied Sky quietly  
>Sky and Jason left the building and stepped outside and everything but the sky looked normal. Another thing that was off was the fact that Sky and Jason both saw a figure shoot across the sky. It was very fast, so fast Sky and Jason couldn't figure out what or who it was.<br>"What was that just now?" Sky asked curiously.  
>"I don't know," replied Jason.<br>"It can't be anything from the Nether because the nether still has a little more to travel before colliding," Sky said.  
>"It could be the ender dragon," suggested Jason. "The ender dragon loves flying in the End's starry sky."<br>"But it was way too fast," Sky pointed out.  
>"True," Jason confirmed. "The ender dragon is kind of slow."<br>They watched the thing dart across the sky at incredibly fast speeds and they figured it out.  
>"It's Enderlox," claimed Sky.<br>"Hmm," responded Jason. "Well what do you know, it is Enderlox"  
>Enderlox looked down at them and them took out some blindness splash potions that he threw down onto their heads.<br>"Ahhhh!" Sky yelled. "I can't see!"  
>"Sky! Where'd you go!?" Yelled Jason.<br>The two felt themselves being jolted forward and pulled along.  
>"What's happening!?" Sky yelled in panic<br>"Stop this now," Jason yelled.  
>Enderlox dropped Sky and Jason off and they hear a portal really close to them. As they stood up, Enderlox pushed them froward and they went flying into the portal. After Sky and Jason were pushed through the portal, they flew out into the Nether. Enderlox then broke the Nether portal in the normal dimension so they couldn't escape.<br>"Ow, that hurt," Sky sad as he sat up.  
>"Yeah, what happened back there?" Jason asked.<br>"I don't know, but my blindness potion effect just wore off and we are in the Nether," said Sky looking around.  
>"My blindness effect wore off too," Jason replied. "We seem to be in a Nether fortress."<br>Jason and Sky get up and start to walk into the Nether fortress when they heard a mysterious voice.  
>"Welcome Sky and Jason," the voice said. "Welcome to my home."<br>"Who the hell is here," Sky yelled.  
>"Come on out," Jason yelled.<br>A figure came out of the Nether fortress, it had a diamond sword and was walking with another person. When the two figures came out, Sky and Jason recognized them right away.  
>"Herobrine and Enderlox," Jason said with an angry tone.<br>"What are you guys doing here, and what are you going to do with us?" Sky asked raising his voice.  
>"We are just welcoming you guys to your demise," Herobrine said calmly.<p>

Sky and Jason started to back away when Enderlox teleported behind then and blocked them from leaving, Herobrine then spawned blazes to attack them.  
>"Look out," Jason yelled.<br>"Damn it," Sky said while dodging a fireball. "There are too many to handle."  
>Herobrine pointed his sword at Sky and ordered Enderlox to retrieve him, Enderlox then ordered the blazes to attack Jason. Enderlox knocked the sword out of Sky's hand and teleported away. Sky looked around confused and saw Enderlox teleport behind him. Sky looked down to see the sword to his neck and Enderlox's evil smirk in the reflection. Enderlox reached out and handed Herobrine a blaze rod he grabbed while picking up the sword. Jason looked past the mob of blazes and saw what was going on. Jason took out a bow and shot an arrow at Herobrine, but Enderlox stepped in and grabbed the arrow while it was in the air. Enderlox dropped the arrow and grabbed Sky's wrists and held them behind his back. Herobrine took the blaze rod and started to melt the metal encasing the amethyst on Sky's amulet.<br>"Sky!" yelled Jason.  
>"Shut up!" Enderlox yelled back.<br>Herobrine uses the rest of the blaze rod to transform himself into a red specter. Herobrine flew around a bid and came to a stop in front of Enderlox, and Enderlox patiently waited with the sword to Sky's neck while holding the amethyst in place. Enderlox tossed a ghast tear into the little flame and it solidified into a ruby. Jason stood with his sword drawn as the blazes flew off, he stood and stared at Enderlox. Enderlox let go if the sword and picked up the ruby. Jason noticed Enderlox sort of flinch as if he heard something surprising and look at Sky. He took the amulet and removed it from the softened metal casing, and replaced it with the ruby. Jason watched in horror as Sky screamed in pain as Enderlox resealed the outer casing of the amulet.  
>"What did you do to Sky?!" Jason asked Enderlox as he pulled out his bow.<br>"We didn't really do anything," Enderlox responded as he picked up Sky and spread his wings.  
>"What did you do," Jason asked again in a more serious tone.<br>"Stay out of our business," Enderlox yelled. "You will regret everything if you get in our way again!"  
>Enderlox flew up and teleported away carrying Sky with him. Enderlox then teleported to the bottom floor of the dungeon and put the amethyst on a little pedestal and teleported back to Jason. Jason took out his sword again and waited for Enderlox to make a move. Enderlox took Sky's glasses off and Sky became conscious. Enderlox looked with an expressionless look and nodded. Sky stood up and looked at Enderlox.<br>"Sky," Jason said in relief. "Sky you ok?"  
>Enderlox looked away as Sky turned to face Jason.<br>"Enderlox, take care of this person for me," ordered Sky.  
>"Ok," Enderlox said with loyalty.<br>"Sky, what happened to you?!" asked Jason.  
>"Sky? Who is this Sky?" Sky asked.<br>"Do you not know who you are?" Jason asked.  
>"Of course, anyone would," replied Sky.<br>"Then who are you?" asked Jason.  
>Sky turned and looked at him, he had glowing yellow eyes and a emotionless expression on his face.<br>"My name is Skybrine," answered Skybrine.  
>Jason took out his bow and aimed for the amulet.<br>"Give me Sky back," yelled Jason as he let go of the arrow and bow string.  
>Enderlox teleported behind Skybrine and then teleported away with him. Before he left, Jason heard Skybrine say something to him telepathically.<br>"Never," said Skybrine.  
>Jason exited the Nether fortress and sat down on the ground by the entrance thinking to himself about what he should do.<br>"I saw Deadlox transform into Enderlox and now I lost Sky to Herobrine," Jason said to himself. "What do I do now?"  
>Then Skybrine telepathically said one last comment to complete the misery Jason was feeling:<br>"You're next."


	3. Chapter 3 WitherMU

A couple hours later, Jason still was pondering over what Skybrine said to him.  
>"Did Skybrine actually mean that?" Jason asked himself. "I'm next? What does he mean?"<br>"Of course I meant that," Skybrine said telepathically.  
>"S-Skybrine," Jason stuttered.<br>"It's your turn now, come back into the fortress," Skybrine said persuasively.  
>"No," Jason said. "Never!"<br>"I'll make you a deal," Skybrine compromised. "Either that or you friends lives are on the line."  
>Jason's eyes widened to that statement. Then he closed his eyes tight and shook his head no. Jason got a grip, took a deep breath, opened his eyes, and walked back into the Nether fortress like Skybrine instructed. Jason wandered until he found a sealed off room, the door was locked so he kept on walking. He then came to a huge flight of stairs leading to the very top of the fortress. Jason took a deep breath and started going up the giant spiral staircase.<br>Skybrine was doing so something else however. He drew a special enchantment circle and put a nether star in the center of this circle. Skybrine said an incantation of some sort and enchanted the nether star, but it wasn't an enchant, it was a harmful hex. He put the DNA of a mob in the nether star so the person being hexed will have a human and mob form. Jason saw a light come from the top of the stairs, so Jason was desperate and used his jet pack to fly the rest of the way up the stairs.  
>When Jason got there, he opened the door and saw Enderlox and Skybrine standing there with a wither behind them.<br>"I'm here Skybrine, so give my friends back," Jason yelled. "Now!"  
>"Hold on," responded Skybrine. "You have to do something else first."<br>"What now?" asked Jason  
>"You have to get this nether star from this wither behind me," Skybrine explained. "Do that, and you'll be with your friends in no time."<br>"Fine," Jason replied. "I'll beat the living crap out of it."  
>Skybrine gave the wither the cursed nether star, and he knew Jason was pissed off, so he said they could start fighting. Jason turned on his jet pack, took out his over powered bow, and shot at the wither. Jason attacked and attacked and eventually knocked off the two side skulls on the wither. The wither started to glow like a charged creeper and then Jason took out his sword. He put his jet pack at full power and flew straight for the wither. Jason took out his sword and jabbed it through the center of the main wither skull and pulled it right off. The remains of the wither dissipated and the nether star lay there on the ground. Jason glided down and slowly picked up the nether star then he turned towards Skybrine, who was standing there smirking.<br>"Skybrine, I beat the wither like you said," Jason yelled. "So, give everyone back!"  
>"As I promised, you will be with your friends in no time," said Skybrine.<br>Skybrine hovered down to where Jason was and took the nether star from him. Jason stood there as Skybrine used his power to morph the nether star into a slaw like gadget. Three of the four points divided into two and the bottom point folded over the center part of the nether star. When it solidified, it faded into a jet black color and the points turned their sharpest. Skybrine grabbed Jason's helmet and slowly took it off. Jason stared at Skybrine with the look of anger in his eyes. Skybrine telepathically told Enderlox to bind Jason to prevent him from escaping. Enderlox then took his tail and tightly wrapped it around Jason preventing him from moving. Skybrine walked behind Jason and put the black claw-like gadget on Jason's head. Jason looked behind him at Skybrine with a confused look on his face.  
>"Welcome to the world," Skybrine whispered to Jason. "Welcome to existence, WitherMU."<br>Skybrine used his powers to fuse the nether star to Jason and the wither's DNA copied itself and somewhat flowed into Jason, and then he blacked out. When Jason came to, he felt different. His outfit changed and now he has bright white eyes like Herobrine. Then he saw Skybrine walking over to him.  
>"Welcome back, WitherMU," Skybrine said walking over.<br>"Well Skybrine, how nice to see you again," WitherMU replied.  
>Enderlox walked over and put his wing around WitherMU and Skybrine.<br>"We are back, in the end game," Enderlox exclaimed.  
>"The trio is back Enderlox," Skybrine answered. "You're not the only one who is excited."<br>"Let's go and do our thing," WitherMU suggested. "Enderlox, teleport us out of here and into the real world, we will then destroy and terrorize everything."  
>"Yes let's," agreed Enderlox.<br>"Let's go," agreed Skybrine.  
>Enderlox teleported the trio out of the Nether and into the regular dimension. WitherMU turned into human form and back into wither form over and over to scare people, Skybrine shot energy beams at everything, and Enderlox, who was close by, teleported everywhere and destroyed every location he teleported to. Everything was destroyed, and some civilians got out bows and swords and attempted to strike them down. The trio dodged with ease, but one arrow hit an important mark that might make this trio fall apart.<p> 


	4. Return to Your Souls

An arrow whizzes by Enderlox and he goes spiraling down to the ground from mid-fight. Skybrine flew over shortly after and the people who shot the arrow dropped the bow and ran for their lives. Enderlox was motionless on the ground after that high fall, however, Enderlox's headset was cracked open and a purple mist was flying out of it. Enderlox glanced weakly over at Skybrine and he smiled slightly.

"I... I tried..." Enderlox said as his headset faded back to a bright green. He then fell unconscious.

Skybrine looked around and took off but he dropped a shiny purple amethyst before he resumed to killing and destroying whatever he could.

A long time later after WitherMU and Skybrine left, Deadlox was back to normal and making a good recovery from the damage Enderlox took. He wandered around outside and looked around at everything that has been destroyed. Crumbled netherrack and smashed obsidian were scattered everywhere, some buildings made from netherbrick were demolished, and holes in the end stone ground made it hard to walk on. Deadlox sighed as be looked up at the starry End sky. He looked around and saw something small glowing in the debris. Deadlox walked over and picked up the small amethyst and he recognized it instantly.

"This is the amethyst that is supposed to be in his amulet..." Deadlox said quietly.

Determined to get his friends back, he ran to the closest nether portal and lit the portal. He ran into the nether and looked around. WitherMU launched some wither skulls at Deadlox, who managed to dodge them.

"That was an unexpected greeting," said Deadlox.

"Why the hell are you here...?" asked WitherMU.

"I'm here to get you and Sky back," Deadlox responded.

"I cannot let you pass by me by Deadlox," said WitherMU with a smirk. "And since you aren't Enderlox anymore, he doesn't trust you at this time."

"I have something for him... He dropped this after Enderlox crash landed," Deadlox took the amethyst out of his pocket and held it out to WitherMU.

WitherMU looked at the amethyst with curiosity. "Fine... I'll let you by this time..."

Deadlox walked into a nearby nether fortress with WitherMU not far behind. He walked down the hallway and into a large throne room where Skybrine was sitting silently. Skybrine looked over at Deadlox with a slight glare.

"What do you want?" growled Skybrine.

Deadlox looked nervous and slowly stepped foreword. "I... I have something for you..." he said with a shaky voice as he showed him the amethyst.

Skybrine stood up and walked towards Deadlox. "Where did you find this?" he asked in a serious tone.

"I found it buried under the debris of the buildings you destroyed..." responded Deadlox.

Deadlox took a quick glance at Skybrine's amulet where a bright red ruby was in place of the amethyst. Skybrine took

the amethyst from Deadlox and with a swift motion, he grabbed Skybrine's amulet. WitherMU was watching intently from the entrance. Skybrine glared at Deadlox and Deadlox glared back at Skybrine.

"Let go," demanded Skybrine. "Let go now!"

Deadlox used his free hand to grab the amethyst from Skybrine and Skybrine knocked Deadlox to the ground. WitherMU stepped on Deadlox's wrist forcing him to open his hand. When Skybrine came closer, Deadlox snapped the ruby out of the amulet frame and quickly inserted the amethyst. WitherMU took his foot off of Deadlox's wrist and picked up the ruby which was lying on the floor. WitherMU then chucked the ruby into the lava and glared at Deadlox. Shortly after, Sky looked around confused.

"Wh-what is going on..." asked Sky.

"Really long story," responded Deadlox. "But we need to help Jason."

WitherMU looked at Deadlox and growled. "Again... They are gone again..." He said with an angered tone.

"What do you mean...?" Sky asked weakly.

"My friends are gone..." responded WitherMU. "They are gone again..."

"What do you mean 'again'..." Sky asked.

"When it started, you guys left me and turned into the demons you were, and now Enderlox and Skybrine left me AGAIN," explained WitherMU.

Deadlox and Sky looked at eachother, then back at WitherMU.

"We're sorry," Sky and Deadlox said in unison. "We really are!"

"SHUT UP!" WitherMU yelled. "You aren't sorry, not one bit!"

"B-but-" Deadlox started to say but was interrupted due to a wither skull that was fired at him. Deadlox got launched back into the wall after the skull burst.

Sky looked at WitherMU and spawned in a butter sword (a golden sword to those who don't use the 'butter' joke) and he charged at WitherMU as full speed. Deadlox stood up and charged in with an iron sword to help Sky. Sky attacked from the front, while Deadlox attacked from the back. Deadlox noticed that a black star-like shape was on the back of WitherMU's head and it looked similar to a nether star. It was connected to the horn-like accessory that wraps around the back and top of his head.

"Just maybe..." Deadlox thought to himself. "If I can separate the nether star figure..."

WitherMU glanced behind him and started attacking Deadlox.

"Sky! Aim for the star figure on the back of his head!" yelled Deadlox.

"Got it!" Sky yelled back in reply as he charged towards WitherMU.

WitherMU turned around and shot a wither skull that hit Sky in the stomach and it sent him flying. He crashed to the ground, winded, and was barely able to move.

"Sky!" Deadlox yelled in a concerned tone.

WitherMU started going all out on Deadlox. "I can't hold him off at this rate..." Deadlox thought to himself. "I'll surely die..."

WitherMU launched himself at Deadlox and knocked him to the ground. WitherMU walked closer and closer to Deadlox, but someone ran up behind him and sliced the star clean off the back of WitherMU's head. The horns dissipated and the nether star faded from a black, back to its shiny white. WitherMU glared back at Sky.

"D-damn you..." WitherMU growled before he disappeared.

Deadlox looked up at Sky and smiled slightly. Deadlox looked around wondering where WitherMU is.

"You alright?" Sky asked.

"Yeah, how about you?" Deadlox replied.

"I'm fine..." answered Sky.

Deadlox looked worriedly at Sky. Even though he claimed to be fine, Deadlox knew he wasn't fine. Deadlox caught Sky as he collapsed.

"Rest up," Deadlox whispered silently.

Awhile later, Sky woke up to see Deadlox and Jason looking at him.

"Hey," Deadlox said in a cheerful voice.

"Hi," Sky responded.

Jason hugged Sky and said, "You guys worried me so badly... I found you two passed out in a nether fortress."

Sky smiled. "Don't worry we're fine."

Sky looked around and the over world was back to normal, no obsidian and netherbrick buildings, no netherrack and endstone ground, just the way the world used to be.

"Everything is back to normal now," mentioned Deadlox.

"Yeah," replied Jason.

"And this is the way it should be," concluded Sky.

Deadlox replied with, "And it will stay this way!"


End file.
